<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's the name? by petite_rosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100689">What's the name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_rosie/pseuds/petite_rosie'>petite_rosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dream is a Youtuber, First Meetings, Fluff, George Isn't, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Opposites Attract, Real Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_rosie/pseuds/petite_rosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*George and Clay haven't met in this universe, and aren't friends* </p><p>Clay had always wanted to go to England, he just never had the time or the money. However, with his recent internet success he finally had the opportunity. </p><p>George's life had always been a bit boring, and he's been extra lonely since he's moved out. So what happens when someone new, and cute, becomes a regular at the cafe he works at.</p><p>(It gets off to a slow start and I needed to introduce them both respectively before I could put them together in any way, sry)</p><p>it's teen and up because i curse a LOT and ill probably add cusses into the work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay would finally be traveling overseas, to be more specific he'd be going to England</p><p>This will be the first chapter for this book. It will introduce Clay's character, and what he's doing. George's intro is next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay was excited to say the least, he'd finally convinced himself to book a flight to England. He'd been in love with the idea of visiting since he was young. Stories of mythical beings and tales of vast adventures were what started his love but it soon changed to the architecture, history, and the new places to explore, as well as the tourist traps. It was also an overseas trip that didn't require much planning, and the challenge of a new language. He'd face that challenge another day. It was also nice not needing to worry about being recognised by his fans.</p><p>A flight and an Airbnb, with a reasonable price, were both booked, and he was scheduled to fly out in three days and would be staying for two and a half months. Clay had chosen to stay for so long because not only did he want to see the country, but he also wanted to get to relax a bit. With his flight and where he'd be staying sorted out, all that was left to do was packing and planning where he'd go. He knew that he wanted to explore the small things about where he was going to stay. He didn't pick a hotel for that reason, he wanted to be close to the city but not right up against it or in it. He always loved the thought of living in a closely knit neighborhood, with its small shops and whatnot. To be completely honest he thought it was cute. </p><p>Though he decided that he'd leave most of the planning and all of the packing for tomorrow. Relaxing a bit, he pulled out his phone, browsing Twitter. He announced his trip to his fans the other day as an explanation for the lack of content for a few days. Aimlessly scrolling through his feed, he came across an intriguing reply, it was a list of some small businesses spread throughout England. His curiosity peaked, he decided to quickly search up a few of them. Most of them were too far away from where he'd be staying. But, there was one place that caught his eye. It was near his Airbnb and seemed worth checking out. </p><p>Only now had Clay realized how tired he was, he had been working on a plug-in and booking everything for his trip all day. He was starting to drift off to sleep while sitting in his chair. First, he shut down his computer and monitors, later moving to get changed and get ready to call it a day. Now back in his room, he plugged his phone in and got into bed. He knew jet lag wasn't going to be too much of an issue, given the fact that his sleep schedule was more than messed up. </p><p>He woke up the next day dreading packing, it was always so boring and the debate of what to pack and what to leave behind was such a hassle. Either way it had to be done, so he got to work. Picking from his very small collection of clothes not meant for extremely hot weather, he ended up choosing a few pairs of jeans, some sweatpants, plenty of shirts, and a few hoodies, along with the usual under garments and an extra pair of shoes. With clothes sorted out he grabbed other necessities like toiletries, charging cords, a camera, a mic, and his phone and laptop. Setting the electronics aside to charge he was pretty much ready and had a day to wait and remember anything he might have forgotten. </p><p>He spent the rest of his day relaxing and streaming for a few hours. The stream was pretty uneventful, mainly just him playing around and chatting with his friends. But there was also him giving more details about the trip."As most of you know, I'll be taking a while off, not fully off, I'll still do streams and put out some videos but they'll be more chill and not as frequent." he explained, gaining a quip from one of his friends, Nick. "Aw, leaving us so soon? You've only just begun filming videos. Oh well, say goodbye to Dream guys, he might not come back." He chuckled at his friend's antics. He was gonna enjoy being able to not be "Dream" to anyone he met and just be himself. Not that he disliked being who he is, it's just tiring after a bit. Thus, the trip. And yeah, it might be somewhat of a vacation. Taking a vacation in the summer never seemed like a good idea to him, it was too hot and everything was crowded, so he'd be arriving in the middle of October and leaving in January. He had also wanted to experience cold weather again. </p><p>After a bit more banter between Clay and his friends and dying yet again in game, he ended the stream, saying one last goodbye. His flight was leaving early in the morning so that he'd land at a normal time in England. He also can't sleep on planes, so he thought it best to sleep a bit extra in preparation. He'd go to bed soon, just had to finish some things up. His cat's "babysitter", one of his friends who lived nearby, was going to come in every day to feed her and every other day to sit with her, so that was done. His apartment was clean, and his landlord knew that he was going to be away for a while. Though he couldn't think of anything else that needed to be done. The day had gone by fast. Checking that his laptop was in his bag and his phone was charging, he walked over to Patches, picked her up, and walked to his bedroom. Laying down to sleep in his own bed for the last time felt a bit strange but he was giddy with excitement more than anything else. It took him a while to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Over In England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George's life feels like it has no meaning and he wants some change. </p><p>This is George's intro, I'm not sure if he has siblings but I gave him two. </p><p> </p><p>my want for a small woodland hideout comes out in this chapter so feel free to skip that part if you're not interested. its just about a pond</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had always found his life boring, he acted out the same routine every day, and had grown up in the same house. He would never say that his life was bad, he was very lucky, but he also was lacking a spark. He wanted something exciting to happen. But, for the time being, his days were spent gaming, lounging about, and working. He was home because a) his parents wanted to see him and b) holidays were coming up. And he wasn't one to say no to seeing his family. Plus, the house was spacious and he had the third floor to himself, his siblings and parents on the floor below him. Basically, life was good but it was the same thing over and over again. </p><p>He walked down the creaky stairs at 8 am, the commotion having woken him up. As the light from the kitchen made his pupils contract, he could also smell some breakfast being made. He had two sisters, one who was 6, Charlotte and the other was 15, Julia. The youngest was jumping and pulling at their mother's pant legs, while the middle sat on the cough in the living room, doing something on her phone. He decided to join Julia and pester her a bit. "Hey, what're you looking at, hm? Texting you boyfriend?" he teased as he sat down on the other side of the couch. Julia made a face at him while flipping him off. "Shut up, dumbass." George dramatically grabbed his heart, but soon after just pulled out his phone. </p><p>After a few minutes of scrolling he ended up getting up and walking into the kitchen to offer help. Everything was mostly finished so he was just told to entertain Charlotte. Not quite sure what that meant, he simply gave her his phone and returned to his room to shower and change. He was planning to go out today, seeing as it was a weekend. Grabbing his towel and a change of clothes he walked to the bathroom to shower. Feeling a bit nervous about nothing in particular he decided to light a small candle before getting in. </p><p>About 20 or so minutes later he was dressed and ready for the day. The oh so boring day. He went back down the stairs, picked up his phone that was discarded on the counter, and told his mother he'd be out for a bit. With nothing else to do he chose to go for a short walk. Grabbing a book, a small speaker, a jacket and scarf he walked out the door. He'd recently started working at a local café down the road, solely because he needed something to do and their chai was good. Plus he got paid for it. Although, he hasn't seen very many new faces. But he saw plenty at school so that didn't matter much. </p><p>The walk was pleasant, it was a lazy day for his neighbourhood so not many people were out. He poked his head into the shop he worked at and got something simple, quickly paid then left. Besides he wasn't going to stay at the café today, he was walking to a small open area in the woods. He paced down the small path that lead into the woods. Soon he'd turn off of the well kept portion, and onto a rougher trail. He was going to an old hide-out of sorts. Though that name didn't really do it much justice. </p><p>It was tucked away in the middle of nowhere, with a small pond. It was enclosed by quite a bit of foliage to get to it so it felt almost like another world. The grass was tall, spare for where there was a small blanket lain. The water was slightly murky and littered with bunches of lily pads. George rarely saw frogs but they were there. It'd be freezing over soon, so that might be why. A rim of rocks and sand bordered it, where long cattails grew. Further away from the bank there were groups of flowers such as pansies, heathers, and irises to name a few. They were a blend of pink, purple, and blue, though George couldn't see that. </p><p>George loved the little pond since he was a child, he used to try to catch the small minnows in buckets. But now, he usually just sits there and reads or naps. He'd love to share it with someone but the only people he talks to at the moment are his family, who already know about it. He's also a bit frightened to find someone to share it with because of his family. Now they've always been kind and accepting of the LGBTQ+ community but he's still not sure how they'd react to him being gay. He feels like they'd act different around him. So he's kept it a secret. More incentive to find someone, they'd understand his fears, maybe even be able to help him overcome them. </p><p>But that was all still wishful thinking at the moment. It's not like he'd find someone while visiting would he? </p><p>He pulled out his book, speaker and phone. Selecting a random song, he put it on at a low volume. He laid down on his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows and flipped to his page. But he couldn't really focus on the words, his mind kept wandering so he just settled for laying there and daydreaming for a while. Different ideas filtered in and out of his head while he listened to the music and the birds. He thought about what he'd do if he did find someone, would he be able to handle it? What if he messed it up, he didn't want to guilt trip anyone into a relationship either. He was inexperienced to say the least. He also didn't want to find someone, and catch feelings just to find out that they're straight. He'll have to wait and see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my name is in the story lemme know if you can find it, no its not julia or charlotte </p><p>feel free to correct me on anything and tell me what you think and thanks for reading &lt;3 :p</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know where they live, only that dreams in florida and george is in england (might be wrong though lmao) and i don't live in england, i live in germany, so sorry if some of it is wrong.<br/>nick is sapnap, i'm pretty sure that's his name at least. </p><p> </p><p>also feel free to request short one shots for a different "book", they can be mature if you'd like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>